One Jewel To Treasure
by Nao Takumi
Summary: AU Fanfiction. "Do you know, I have never hated anyone so much in my life as her. She violated my trust, abused me, humiliated me in my own eyes... I'll never forgive her." He said. Will the boys get over their feelings for her and start anew?


_**One Jewel To Treasure**_

"Driver stop! Turn back." He ordered as his senses clicked in and he smelled blood.

As the car screeched to a sudden halt, he opened the door and walked over to the source of the smell. His extra sensitive eyes roamed the area in the pitch black night and stopped on the thing lying on the ground in a pool of blood. As he was about to leave, thinking that whoever it was, was now dead, the body lying moved. The brunette walked towards it, swiftly moving through the muddy land without getting his clothes dirty. Bend over to inspect it, he noticed that it was a person. Picking up the body, he went back to his car and placed it on the black leather seat, dirtying his pearl white coat in the process. From the looks of it, it seemed as if the body belonged to a girl. It was wrapped in thick clothing and covered in layers of mud so it was difficult for him to make out the proper features of this person but the strong smell of its blood urged him to help her.

He advised the driver to go straight to his home without any detours and all the while, watched the girl breathing slowly.

Once inside the house, he was greeted by his waiting maids and some of his friends visiting him. Carrying the girl, he went straight to his room and placed her on his king sized bed whilst he himself walked over to the closet and got a pair of fresh pants and a shirt. Before going to take a bath, he asked one of his blond friends to check her.

OoOoOoOoO

"Any progress?" The brunette asked walking towards his bed whilst drying his hair with a towel.

"Not much. I have tried to take off her clothes for better inspection but it seems that we'll have to tear them since they won't come off." The blue eyed blond replied, not at all realising how serious the situation was.

"Aidou, I did not ask you to examine her that closely that you'd have to take off her clothes." He said glaring at his acquaintance and diverted his attention to his other blond friend, "Ichijou, I have got something I need to take care of so I'll be out for a while. It won't take me long and I'll try to be back within an hour. In the meantime, please get some information on her and I'll ask the maids to clean her up."

Ichijou simply nodded and moved on to completing his assigned task while the other occupants of the room returned to deal with their usual lives.

The brunette came back an hour later as said and was surprised to see all of his friends gathered around the bed. He moved closer and saw possibly the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole life. She had shoulder length silver hair and almost translucent skin, rose like pink lips and a very well defined figure though she was quite flat from the top.

"How is she? Did you find anything about her?" He asked Ichijou who was still lost in the mesmerizing looks of the sleeping beauty.

"First of all Kaname-sama, that is a He and not a She." Instead of Ichijou, Aidou said, pointing towards the silverette.

"And secondly, he doesn't seem to be a human." Aidou said jokingly, pointing to his undeniable unearthly beauty.

"Well whatever he is, we will figure it out tomorrow. At the moment, I need to be alone." Kaname said all too serious. He was far too tired and thirsty to fully comprehend what they were saying.

As Aidou was about to pick the silver haired guy up and take him to the guest room, Kaname motioned him not to and bid his friends good bye for the time being, shutting the room's door.

OoOoOoOoO

The moon that night was mostly hidden behind the dark clouds, a thin white line in the night sky. He had been working to his extreme limits and still his plans were no where near completion. He walked over to the sofa and half lay down. Taking out a small white tablet from a black box, he poured water in a glass and added the tablet to it. Slowly, the tablet started dissolving and a clear red solution took its place.

The brunette brought the red wine glass to his mouth and instead of drinking, just sat there staring at it. He could see the moon through it, bloody red, and feel his eyes resemble the same colour from the growing need of blood.

Never was he like this, but now, even the merry behaviour of his friends could not bring him back from his reverie. He was shattered, broken beyond repair and lost with no clue of where he was and where he was headed to.

"Yuuki..." He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Remembering the love and affection his beloved Yuuki had put in when designing this very room, he looked around, taking everything in. The bed right in front of the wall sized window, showing every going and coming weather clearly. They would enjoy their nights till the sun would greet them and then sleep in each others arms.

And now, as he looked over to the bed and saw the current occupant of it sleeping peacefully, the pureblood noticed how different this silver haired beauty was from his Yuuki.

Drinking the liquid in one gulp, he got up from his seat and walked over to the bed and stood right beside the silverette. Bending over him, he touched the silver hair, soft and shiny, like fresh silken threads. With care as to not wake him up, he traced the rosy lips, the delicate eyelids, the multiple piercing on his right ear, his tattooed swan like neck up to his cheekbone again and again feeling the softness of it all. Unconsciously bending over they pretty face and kissing him full on the lips, he was thrilled by the warmth of them, the soft pliant of his near human skin.

As the body beneath him shifted slightly, he jerked away, noticing for the first time that all the while, it wasn't just the feel of his skin, but the blood running within that skin that had him so hypnotized. He touched his aroused fangs and looked at the oh so tempting bruised lips begging him to take them. It was just a matter of time that the wounds healed and his lips were as good as before though now the few drops of blood that trickled down his chin added a few extra gold stars to his looks.

It had been long since Kaname felt that way, being unable to control his own desires and drowning within them. He got up and moved as far away from the bed as he could. Blood tears clouding his vision, his true nature showing itself. The glowing red of his eyes, the undeniable undying thirst tempting him.

Without a second thought, he rushed over to the washroom, and locked himself in.

"I won't do it, I won't touch him. I don't want to feel him!" He kept on repeating to himself and sat down on the cold black marble floor.

_But what bad would it do? Just one touch, just one gulp, not more. After all you saved his life, he owes it to you... _the monster within him tempted him.

"No, he doesn't. I-I... I won't do it!" He said, his body shaking with the fear of his own intentions.

_You're the most powerful pureblood vampire prince, no one will question you. One gulp, that's all you need, _again with the temptations.

Finally, giving in to the monster, in a flash, he was hovering over the sleeping beauty's body. Touching him, tasting him, drowning within ecstasy itself.

Kaname readjusted himself so he was now sitting on top of the silver haired boy with their faces inches apart. He leaned forward and licked the dried blood from the slightly swollen lips, relishing the moment. All the while, his hands moved lower and lower until they rested on the slim waistline, where the silk of the other boy's nightshirt ended and in one fluid movement, pulled it over his head, exposing the almost incandescent skin. Just as his hands, Kaname's mouth moved lower the silverette's abdomen, licking and biting the pale, marble smooth skin on his way, marking it.  
>Underneath him, the unconscious boy's body bucked up, his knee rubbing against Kaname's arousal, driving the brunette over the edge.<br>Almost mercilessly, the pureblood pulled down the other boy's trousers and moved the creamy legs apart, settling himself in front of the slightly reddened ring of muscles and slid inside the boy forcefully, droplets of blood oozing out of his abused hole. Once he was fully sheathed inside the silverette, he began moving, not giving time to the silverette to adjust to his size. Kaname pulled out and thrust fiercely into him and just as he was about to reach the heights of pleasure, the reality hit him, and real hard.

"Yuki don't!" The voice resonated in his ears as the body beneath him regained full senses and tried sitting up.

_How could he have forgotten him?_ As his inner demon shied away, he noticed his situation, clearly remembering the devil underneath him.

_It was a night just like this, pitch black with no stars in the sky and the moon thin as a thread._

_'Zero just once, if you'll say it just once, I'll leave him. Never to meet him again. Please say that you still love me!' His beloved Yuuki was kneeling in front of this man, marginally shaded by the trees. _

'_I can't. I never thought about you in this manner. Please leave!' His expressionless face was making his emotions difficult to understand but his lilac eyes showed a different story._

'_Lets go somewhere else, Zero I want you to listen me out, then I'll obey you as you wish' Yuuki begged._

_'Fine then. Follow me.' He said and led her through the dark night._

Just like that, his most beloved walked out of his life, never to be heard of again. However, her lover was now his bed partner, conscious enough and he was still deep within Zero, rock hard.

"Oh no you don't, you're mine now. All mine." Kaname said as the silverette tried to move away from him.

It took Kaname some time, but he finally identified the boy as none other than Kiryuu Zero. Though it was just one glance at the brunette, and Zero knew who he was.

"How much have I longed to see you face to face, you have no idea Zero. Though I clearly know now why did Yuuki leave me. You sure are one jewel to treasure." Kaname said as with one final thrust he released inside Zero, surprised that he was still aroused.

OoOoOoOoO

"You aren't just a vampire, right?" Kaname asked the other one as they were cleaning themselves. When he had tasted the silverette's blood, he had figured out that much, though then, his mind was too much clouded with lust for him to comprehend anything. Zero briefly glanced at him and nodded. He walked over to Kaname, really close, and turned his face towards himself, staring straight into the burnt sienna.

"Tell me you don't know who I am and what I did with your Yuuki." Zero said glaring hard at Kaname, his body rigid and jaw tight. This question had been confusing him. Was it for some sort of revenge that Kaname had taken him or was it simply lust that drove him mad?

_Yuuki_... something broke inside Kaname but his expression remained normal nonetheless. He held Zero's hand in his and broke eye contact for a brief moment, steadying himself.

"I just know that you are the one who took my Yuuki away from me but what happened after that, I have no idea about it. She left with you on her own, I could never force her to do something against her will." Kaname said feeling a bit angered by the end._ Is he mocking me? Showing me that he has more control over my beloved then I do? _Kaname thought.

Zero's eyes widened with shock. He had no idea that Kaname knew him from his supposed relation with Yuuki. He adjusted himself and began answering.

"We met at a camp a few years ago where I helped her a couple of times when she got into trouble. That's all there is to us, nothing more, nothing less. That night where she came to me begging to me to take her in as my lover, I did notice you hiding in the shadows. I didn't want to take her away but she insisted that we talk alone and thinking better of the situation, I took her to my house. I didn't want her image to get further ruined in front of you so she would have a place to at least go back to." He paused and took in a deep breath.

"I never took her from you, she had the free choice to do whatever and go where ever she wanted. Moreover, I never even touched her, even once. Until yesterday, I wasn't even sure whether she was living or dead." Zero said with a serious face and went over to sit on the bed, which was a bit difficult. He still wasn't sure about what was happening, but he got the idea that Kaname didn't do it for revenge, it was pure lust. He was wearing Kaname's trouser which was a bit loose so he had to pull it up time and again.

The brunette stood there shocked, not expecting this in the least. He had never thought about looking at it from Zero's point of view. If he had clearly remembered, even that night, these silver eyes were as hard as stone with no room for adjustment. For a few moments, he just stood there with his mouth open, but then went over to Zero and sat beside him.

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't know about her till yesterday?" Kaname said, concealing his true emotions.

"I meant exactly what I said. That night when she begged me to take her, I shunned her, though I shouldn't have been so rude, and moved on with my life. Truly speaking, I was never interested in her from the very beginning, she assumed that I loved her by herself." He stopped and thoroughly studied Kaname's expression.

"But about yesterday... did she... did Yuuki do this to you?" He asked remembering the condition he had found him in. Zero smiled though his expression turned bitter, full of hatred.

"Do you know Kaname, I have never hated anyone so much in my life as her. She violated my trust, abused me, and humiliated me in my own eyes... I'll never forgive her." Zero said, turning his face away from the brunette. His eyes not tender or soft anymore, unveiled hatred burning within them.

Kaname was speechless. _Could Yuuki be so overpowered with lust that she'd go to this extent to have someone who doesn't feel a thing for her? _He thought and shivered.

_Do you still think that she was the best part of your life? Look at him, did he deserve all that? _His conscience questioned him and he too felt a park of the same hatred. How could I be so blinded that I never once saw her in objective light? He thought.

_'Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama was not bathing when you called, she was gone out with someone... Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama spend the last whole week somewhere else in your absence and returned just today... Kaname-sama this, Kaname-sama that...' _He remembered all those times when his friends had told him that Yuuki wasn't sincere to him, and that she was only sincere to his power and money and he had scolded his loyal friend for a common stale; she, who already knew the heat of a luxurious bed, she who blushed, not with modesty but with shame. Instead of a beggar who had lost everything in life, he now felt as a knight in shining armour, who had just gained the biggest reward for his services.

He felt most obliged to this mistaken person who beautified his whole life with his mere presence and honesty. Yes, he believed every single word Zero said, truth had its own essence, its own magic.

All the revelations and newly born feelings were difficult for him to digest, but he did._ If that's the way it's supposed to be, then let it be_, he thought and turned Zero's face, so he was now staring into the lilac eyes. He kissed him, but this time, no adultered feelings arose, just love. The kiss itself was sweet and lasted for a few seconds.

"Would you..." a long deliberate pause, "stay with me?" He asked in almost a whisper and looked at Zero hopefully.

Huh...?" He did get what the brunette was saying but the thought of staying here with him, didn't seem too appealing, so he decided to act and show as if he hadn't understood what Kaname had said.

"Zero... I'd like you to stay here with me. I think it'll be a good change for you as well and me too, you know, a fresh start." Kaname's voice was still low but Zero could perfectly hear him.

"You know what you're asking? If Yuuki were to-" Zero instantly got angered and was about to stand up when Kaname held his hand and pulled him down,

"If Yuuki were to what Zero? This is my house, and what I want, goes around here. This isn't to look down upon her or anyone at all. I just want to give us a chance to be happy." It was very clear to Zero that even Yuuki's name drives Kaname over the edge and it would be good if her name wouldn't come up again in their conversation.

"But I have my own home and job, what about them?" Zero brought up a new problem.

"You can move in with me, there is plenty of room here. Moreover, once you are with me, you don't really need to do a job, you'll get everything you need when you need." Kaname said calmly, Zero would have to give in to him after all.

"I can't live like that Kaname. It's about time you should know that I am not like you, any one of you here!" Zero was losing patience seeing that Kaname was a bit too cool about him staying here.

"So what if you are an ex-human, you belong with us now." There still wasn't a change in his reaction.

"You don't get it do you? I am a hunter!" Zero wasn't hoping to let this little piece of information out but it seemed as if he had to play every single card in his hand.

For a brief moment there was complete silence in the room. Kaname pushed Zero down on the soft bed and climbed on top of him.

"Do you think that matters to me in the least?" He was staring straight into the lilac eyes which had widened a bit after taking in the closeness. "This is all the more reason I want you. If we live together happily and peacefully, I can have a better opportunity to make people believe in my ideology; Vampires and humans can co-exist." Kaname said placing butterfly kisses on Zero's shoulders and neck, lightly biting the skin.

"Kaname you don't underst-" Kaname again cut him off with a passionate kiss, discovering the hot cavern of Zero's mouth. Such passion was new to him, he just couldn't keep his hands off of Zero, the smell of his blood was enticing and his stand off-ish attitude was a major turn on.

Though Kaname had lived with Yuuki for a bit more than a year, they had never drank blood from the other and formed a bond. And the absence of a strong blood bond made it easier for Kaname to forget about her and now that a distraction of such level was in front of him, Yuuki was nowhere near Kaname's current thoughts. His aroused fangs pierced Zero's skin and he drank in small gulps from him, cherishing the taste.

Give up or give in, Zero only had this option. Kaname's own presence was difficult to ignore especially when it was this close. His gentle yet fierce display of love, the smell of his rich pure blood, it was all too overpowering and his own aroused fangs found their way to the junction on his neck, feeling the hot flow of his pulse beneath the fine skin before he let it flow in his mouth, savouring it.

This was exactly what the pureblood wanted, a bond strong enough to never separate them. Remembering the body lying in the pool of mud and blood, and the thought of leaving it there, now seemed completely absurd to him as he ravished the same body, relishing every moment of it.

"Do you still intend on leaving?" Kaname asked licking his lips.

"How can I when you're being this persuasive?" Zero's answer was exactly what Kaname wanted to hear, he wasted not another moment and solemnized their union with a lustrous yet passionate kiss.


End file.
